


This Little Thing Between the Two of Us

by eggyweggy



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem! Bell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, adler isnt that good of a guy, but damn is he hot!, i dont know what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyweggy/pseuds/eggyweggy
Summary: Bell finds herself in a little bit of a nifty situation and Adler is willing to give a helping hand.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Bell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	This Little Thing Between the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to be self indulgent and only showed like one friend? but now i am posting it for no reason. im not super good at writing but ive had a lot of free time due to covid so i've been slamming some pieces out. this is one of them!!!!!!!

Her fingers extend at her side to flip on the bathroom light and Bell steps in. Tucking the door shut behind her, she steps closer to the mirror with grit teeth. Bell swiftly slips her night shirt off, examining her bare chest before the mirror. Eyes scan the pair of gauze taped to her chest, one of which is soaked with a tad bit of crimson. Bell frowns. No wonder why her chest was burning. The still healing bullet wounds probably got irritated from the prior night in Berlin. 

She sighs, more frustrated than tired now. Fingers raise up to peel back the dirtied cotton and Bell gasps in pain, a spare hand shooting up to stifle anymore audible noises.  _ Fuck.  _ It hurt badly. Disposing of the gauze, the asset brings a pair of fingers up to brush against the irritated skin. It definitely wasn’t infected, but Volkov roughing her up earlier had done his fair part in setting the healing wound aflame. No matter the issue, the hole in her chest was painful and now bare. 

Bell didn’t even think about bringing in any sort of first aid kit. She didn’t want to create any unnecessary noise by looting around the garage for one, and asking any of the safehouse’s sleeping patrons was out of the questions. Bending over, her next big idea is to loot through the cabinets of the bathroom. First under the sink. Then behind the mirror. Finally, Bell opts to crack a peek into the bathroom’s small closet. Much to her lack of surprise, there was nothing. So she had to do the next best thing. 

Bell steps to the toilet, bending over to the paper holder. Pulling a long strip of it out and folding it into a little square in the palm of her hand, she presses it to her chest and immediately hitches her breath in pain. It was bad. The worst it had been in weeks. The asset dips her head downwards and hunches over against the sink, a hand covering her quivering mouth. She pulls the toilet paper back and begins looking at it, but the door opens. 

At once, Bell turns and tries to shut the door...but the firmly planted hand on the handle stops her. She panics. The asset steps away from the door, instead moving to gather her shirt on the floor and dispose of the now bloodied toilet paper. 

“Bell?”

She shoots her head up, looking at the now cracked open door. Russell stands there, staring down at the smaller woman hunched over in the bathroom. Bell stares at him closely, quickly running her eyes up and down his figure. He was shirtless. Shadeless. Clearly had just pulled himself out of bed. A pang of guilt runs through Bell, realizing he probably had heard her quite loud gasp of pain. “What the hell are you--” He begins.  
“Nothing!” She replies. Instinctively, Bell covers her own chest with her shirt. She watches him open the door more, stepping in and closing it behind him. Russell first glances down at the red wad of toilet paper on the ground and then up at her, eyes focusing completely on her chest. Not aiming for her breasts, but instead for the wounds.

“Let me see.” He gestures to her, watching her back up into the sink a bit.

“It is nothing--”

“Bell.” Adler reinforces. His hands extend and he grasps her wrists, lightly yet forcibly pulling her wrists away from her own chest. She had dropped the shirt in her hands, face flushing suddenly at the newly found concept of the man openly seeing her bare chest. Eyes scan her torso, running over a few worn tattoos before settling on a red and irritated hole in her chest. As soon as he sees the recognizable wound, Adler sighs and releases the smaller one. Somehow assuming the situation was already over, Bell goes to grab her shirt again. But Adler points to the toilet. “Sit.” He practically orders. Obediently, the asset nods.

Russell turns and opens the door, stepping back out into the dimly lit hallway. Bell considers following him out of curiosity, but she regards his command. Retrieving the shirt and hugging it to her chest, the woman sits in the ceramic cover to the toilet. The minute she has to wait is painful. The pain in her chest hadn’t yet subsided, but the embarrassment of Adler finding her like that was equally up to par. She genuinely felt guilty pulling the man to her like that. Guilty enough to bring it up when Adler re-enters, a red bag now in hand.

“Did I wake you up?” Bell queries, watching the man shut the door behind him:

“I wasn’t sleeping.” He responds quietly.

“But you look as if yo—“

“That doesn't mean I wasn’t in bed, Bell.” Adler talks over her as if he already had prepared her response in his own head. Straight away, Bell nods. “My apologies.” She whispers to him. Her eyes are completely trained on him…staring at him on the floor in front of her, head dipped down to root his fingers through the first aid kit he had retrieved. 

Her gaze begins to move. From his hands up to his bare arms, taking a few moments to practically admire the other’s notable amount of muscles. From there, to his chest. Eyes move over the front of it, noting the various faded scars hidden behind hair. She looks up towards his face and is pleasantly surprised to see his eyes meet hers. Bell stares at him for a few moments, a small smile growing on her flushed face...almost like a schoolgirl to her crush. She wasn’t focused much on the pain resonating from her chest anymore, instead pulling her attention span to the _ hell of a man _ in front of her. Russell stands up, gauze now in hand, and goes to lean over the still seated woman.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He firmly mumbles to her, free hand brought up to lightly take the shirt away from her chest. Though his tone is practically a growl, Bell swears she can see a smile at the corner of his lips. 

“Like  _ what? _ ” The woman whispers back, crossing her legs as she leans back against the cold ceramic tank of the toilet. A smug smile was plastered on her face and again she met his eyes. Though, this time around? She wasn’t worried about covering her chest.

“Bell.”

“What? Does it make you uncomfortable when I—“ Bell stops herself, gasping aloud in pain again. Her eyes shoot downward, watching the man wipe a small, wet and cold alcohol pad against her wound. A hand reaches up to inateky grip his wrist. “Блядь, you could have warned me!”

“Yeah. It's better when you don’t expect the pain, though.” Adler replies. His fingers dab the wound a few times with the pad, cleaning up any lingering bits of toilet paper stuck to the woman’s chest. “You thought using toilet paper was a good idea? Why didn’t you get me?”

“I did not want to wake you.” Bell replies softly. She’s staring at him again, even going as far as bringing the hand that wasn’t gripping his wrist up to run a lone finger across his jawline. She bit her lip gently. An invitation. She was trying to tempt him and judging by the way Russell began readjusting the way he was sitting in front of her, it was clearly doing something. 

“Bell.” He says her name again. This time, he’s turning away, retracting the hand from her chest to discard the wipe and retrieve a new and fresh unpackaged gauze. He returns to the small woman, pressing the cotton against her chest. “Hold this.”

Bell does as she's asked with her eyes never leaving Adler as he turns again, this time for the medical tape. He rips a few pieces off of the roll and tapes the gauze to her bare chest, gently guiding her fingers away from the gauze to see if it was supported. Much to his relief, it stayed stuck to her chest. With this, Russell retracts...but Bell grabs his hand. 

“Touch me.” She whispers to him, bringing his large palm to cup her flat chest. There wasn’t much of her to grab up there, but Russell keeps his still hand against her breasts. “ _ Please. _ ”

For the first time whilst knowing the man, Bell watches him hesitate for a few moments. His eyes darted from the hand on her chest to the bathroom door, which was still shut. He isn’t nervous. She knows this. She just assumes it’s more of a matter of being professional. Though, Bell disregards the issue of professionalism. She had known the man for years...at least she  _ thought  _ she did. 

“If somebody caught us, I could get in trouble.” Russell mumbles to her.

“ _ If _ somebody caught us.” Bell replies, a smile on her lips. “Nobody will, Товарищ.” The girl watches him reach behind him with his free hand, fingers brushing against the metal lock on the door handle. After a few moments of silently weighing out his options, Adler twists the lock. A click. Bell smiles.

“Stand up.” He mumbles to her, and the asset stands. The hand begins moving on her chest, brushing carefully over it while being mindful of the gauze. He grips her side, under her arm, and firmly pulls the woman against his own bare chest. Bell can’t help but gasp, bringing her own hands up to run one of her palms across his pec. “Блядь.” The woman whispers, a stupid smile plastered on her flushed face. The bathroom was small. Small enough that Adler could back her up against the wall with a single step. Once again, she gasps as her unclothed back meets the cold wall. 

“Adler--” Bell begins, but Russell kisses her. It was dominant and skillful whilst being equally messy, and she was partly taken aback by the sudden nature of it. One of his large arms moves upwards, planting itself by the side of her head against the wall and Adler closes what little distance existed between the pair. Bell moves her hands, running palms across his chest again before trailing her fingers downwards to his stomach. She contemplates delving her fingers into his waistband, practically eager to see what he was hiding. But Russell had other plans. Again, his hands move under the woman’s arms and he hoists her upwards. 

“Oh!” Bell gasps out again, instinctively bringing her legs up to wrap them around his waist. He helps hold her up with a hand on her rear, but most of the support comes from him practically pinning her body against the bathroom wall. Moving his head to her neck and collarbone, Adler takes skin in between his teeth and begins marking the woman. Bell moves her head as much as she can, looking up at the man pressed up against her. A hand runs up to his un-slicked hair, running fingers through it and grabbing some of it in a light fist. Her other hand trails downward, moving to grab at him through the front of his sweatpants. Bell swears she hears the man hold his breath. “Боже мой, you are...hard. Did I really excite you that much?” She whispers in his ear, the smug smile on her face entirely predictable with the tone in her voice.

Much to her slight disappointment, he offers her little to no reaction. Instead, he lets his hands do the talking. The hand that wasn’t supporting the woman moves from the wall and places a warm palm against the middle of her stomach. Russell holds it there for a few moments in a desire to heighten the woman’s anticipation. It does its job well. Bell bites her lip, trying to contain the ever growing smile still on her face. She watches as his fingers begin moving downwards to her shorts, tips grazing the hem that hugged her waist. She expects at least a bit of hesitation from the man, but isn’t completely surprised when he suddenly pushes his hand under her shorts and underwear. Either way, Bell gasps aloud. 

“Jesus. I’m the excited one, Bell?” Adler mumbles against her skin. Though the words set her nerves aflame, she turns her head away from the man.  _ She _ was the one who started this mess and now  _ she _ was the first to get embarrassed about it. Through her flustered demeanor the woman goes to open her mouth to rebuttal, but the feeling of thick fingers brushing against her clit is enough to send an audible moan out of her throat. The hand in his hair grips only tighter and her eyes are still watching his now hidden hand. Fingers move again, this time partly sliding within her and Bell muffles another jolt of pleasure. “You’re soaking.” He practically  _ teases _ her, stating the obvious. 

She keeps her head turned and squeezes her eyes shut, biting her lip once more to swallow any more sounds that would potentially arise. In all honesty, Bell really didn’t even realize she got  _ that  _ excited  _ that  _ fast. “I-I do not…” She starts to whisper out through clenched teeth. Adler retracts his head a bit.

“You don’t want to?” He mumbles to her.

“No-- No, I do want this. I just do not know what exactly to... _ do?” _

It’s enough confirmation for Russell to continue. Again, his mouth meets her neck. Bell shifts at the returning sensation, wrapping her arms around his head to essentially hug it to her neck and chest. A finger fully slips inside of her, up to its base, and the woman pants aloud. “You’re so…” The man begins, his words trailing out as soon as they started. She isn’t sure what he’s thinking of saying. Part of her hopes it’s a compliment. The other part wants to be degraded. Instead of continuing in English, Adler switches his tongue to something that would better suit the woman. “ _ Шлюха.” _ He growls to her, voice low and cold. 

Straight away, Bell practically melts. She knew the man was well versed in other languages besides English, but she hadn’t yet heard him speak much Russian. It rolled out of his mouth smoothly. He had clearly practiced his dialect a lot...which would make sense. He  _ did  _ dabble in spy work. 

“Ты так  _ хорош _ …” She practically whines out to him, watching his hand move within her boyshorts. Another finger pushes into her and she can’t help but spew out more pleasured words. “Рассел, ты потрясающий.”

“Don’t call me that.” He pulls back partly. Though his tone is serious, a smile pulls at the corner of his lips. Adler moves his hand out of her undergarments and slowly starts to retract his support on the woman, signaling to her that he wanted her to stand. Thankfully for him, Bell understands the silent message and her feet soon meet the cold ground. With this, she tries to stand on her toes and push herself to him, even going as far to attempt to lap at his lips with her tongue. She was desperate. A hand reaches up behind her head, balling a fist in her hair and pulling her head back. Bell gasps aloud, eyes widening but not leaving Russell’s face. 

He stares at her for a few moments, a smile certainly on his face now compared to moments earlier. Adler takes a step back, allowing himself room to quite forcibly turn the woman to face the sink. Hand still in hair, he closes the distance between the pair by pressing his hips up against her ass.

Bell bites her lip, partly in pain due to the uncomfortable angle her neck was held at. Her hands steady themselves on the sink in front of her and she can’t help but look upwards at herself in the small bathroom mirror. A small laugh escapes from her mouth at such an intimate sight, but her vision shifts to instead look at the man behind her. 

Adler’s eyes are down. Bell does her best to try and catch a glimpse of what he’s looking at in the mirror, but she doesn’t need to fret anymore when she feels her boyshorts be roughly pulled down to her thighs and a light weight rests on her rear. Immediately, she grows flustered and strives to try and turn her head to watch the man as he works, but Russell holds her head in place. 

She stares forward at the mirror again and can’t help but grow even more embarrassed as she’s practically forced to study herself. The impact of Franz Kraus hitting her a night prior had left her with a nasty bruise on her cheek. Volkov had done his part in scraping her up as well, earning the woman more bruises on and around her nose. Apart from the now darkening marks on her neck Adler had inflicted, the bruises weren’t anything she was quite pleased with. In her mind she looked  _ terrible.  _ Not anywhere close to what she imagined she’d look like when the two copulated for the first time. And she had thought about that. A  _ lot.  _

In a sick way, Bell couldn’t even help it.

But she hadn’t no time to dwell on the matter. A somewhat familiar feeling at her rear sends her mouth agape, an audible gasp escaping from her throat. Adler releases her hair and instead grabs her hips, yanking the girl even closer to her. She doesn’t even have time to adjust before he’s fully inside of her.

“Мудак…” Bell whimpers aloud, more at herself than directed at the man. Her head turns to once again try and look back at him, but Russell meets her with a firm hand at her jaw. He moves her face forward and shifts his hand downwards, a palm pressing directly against her throat. Fingers kept a firm grip on the sides of her jaw and his other hand stayed clamped on the woman’s hip. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Adler finally breaks his own silence, contrasting the others small gasps and whispers. His tone is deep and out of breath, earning literal shivers from the woman below him. “You’re tight. Don’t make a fucking sound, Bell. I don’t want anybody to hear.”

With that, he starts to move his hips. Through the mirror, Bell watches his eyes flutter shut and she can’t help but smile at the man’s now twitching face. No matter what the expression he had plastered on his face, the woman couldn’t stifle how  _ dreadfully  _ attracted to the man. This was only furthering her little situation. 

Bell brings a knuckle up to her own mouth, biting down on it to muffle the moans she knows are soon coming. Russell shifts his feet closer to her and she can’t help but whine aloud to him. He was completely inside of her. His size wasn’t necessarily painful, but likewise it wasn’t incredibly comfortable. Still, the woman manages to roll her eyes back in her head with genuine pleasure as he begins to thrust.

“You are so…o-oh my  _ god _ _!“_ Bell whimpers against her hand. As short lived as her attempt was, she couldn’t contain herself to stay quiet. 

“Shh.” Adler hushes her.

“Russell—“

“Don’t call me that. I’m your superior.” He whispers in her ear, even going as far to nip at it to tease the woman. The hand pressed against her throat moves upwards and steadies itself against her mouth. If she wasn’t able to muffle herself, he’d at least try. Adler retracts his head from the side of hers, moving to his full height with the woman bent over below him. With his large hand still palmed over her mouth, the pair meet eyes within the mirror. 

“Look at you. You’re a fucking mess, Bell.” His breath is hot on the back of her neck, words low and quiet as he seems to be mindful of his own request for the girl to keep quiet. Russell’s hand moves from her hip, gently tucking hair out of her face and moving it behind her shoulder so both of them could see her flushed yet bruised face better. Though his actions are soft and intimate, his words rival their nature. “You like it when I fuck you like the whore you are? You like my cock inside of you?”

The only thing Bell can do is desperately nod. She moves her head up and down quickly as the man fucks her against the ceramic white sink, stifling moans into his warm palm. The hand not holding her mouth closed moves, going down to rub at her clit and almost sending Bell’s knees to buckle in pleasure under her own weight. She holds herself up against the sink, but not without letting out a loud moan. Thank god Adler was muffling her. 

Though his fingers moved against her steadily, his thrusts began to get sloppy and nonrhythmic. Bell tightens around him, earning a throaty growl from behind her. She can’t help but smile against his hand, rutting her ass back against him and once more getting a groan in response. The only thing she wanted to do was hear him, have him touch her, watch him in the mirror, and be his. Nothing else mattered to Bell at the moment. Only Adler. 

A burning sensation grows in her stomach and the woman quickly arches her back, standing up as much as she physically could. Her hands at the sink move and reach backwards, fingers brushing against Russell’s thigh and delving into his flesh hard enough to draw blood. Adler doesn’t falter, instead pushing her head back by the mouth to rest it on his own shoulder. Hot kisses are pressed against her temple as his fingers rub at her swollen clit. 

“Cum for me, Bell.” He whispers to her gently, lips still pressed against her skin. He doesn’t have to ask her twice. As soon as she gets permission for the matter, she releases herself with him still inside him. A newly felt wetness appears between her legs and Bell begins to slouch forward as she starts to ride out the high of her sudden orgasm. Russell releases his grip on the woman's face, sending her downward to the sink which Bell grips once again, mewling and whimpering in pleasure. Having the woman taken care of, Adler focuses his attention on himself. 

A palm reaches forward and grips a good chunk of her hair, lifting her head up from the ceramic. He takes a step closer to the woman, something she didn’t even think was possible judging by how close they already were, and begins to rapidly thrust within her...faster and harder than he had before. Bell can only get a sudden moan out before Russell brings his hand up to her mouth again, this time shoving his thumb and pressing it down against her wet tongue. It isn’t the best means to silent her, but it was more exhilarating than a heavy hand clamped on her mouth. She whimpers around him, teeth grazing the base of his finger and lightly biting down on it. He doesn’t react, only continuing to fuck the disheveled mess of a woman into the sink. 

It doesn’t take him much longer until he hitches his breath and suddenly stops. Bell pushes herself up and off of the sink, staring at herself with wide eyes in the mirror as a sudden warmth fills her. He hadn’t pulled out. Not that she was necessarily upset by the matter, but it wasn’t something she was exactly expecting. Her eyes shift in the mirror, looking to the man behind her. His eyes are shut, eyebrows twitching and teeth visibly grit. Disrupted hair fell into his own face, some strands sticking to sweat beading on his forehead.  _ Fuck _ . She couldn’t be mad at him. 

Adler holds himself in the woman for a few elongated moments before finally pulling out. Now opened eyes waver downwards to view the mess he made, and he doesn’t hesitate to reach at his side to grab and tear off a wad of toilet paper from the roll. He does his due diligence and to clean the parts of him leaking out of the woman before discarding off the now dirtied wad into the toilet. 

Though it wasn’t much of a courtesy gesture, Bell smiles as she watches the man in the mirror. He finally pulls his thumb out of her mouth, not without her softly nipping him, and pulls his pants up from his thighs. A hand extends to flush the toilet, discarding the evidence of their encounter. 

“Get some sleep, Bell.” Adler mumbles to her.

With that, he turns and excuses himself from the bathroom, leaving the woman to her lonesome. Even though she was slightly saddened at the disposition of being left by herself, Bell still has her prior smile laced to her face. She bends over to collect her shirt and slips it on, fingers graciously running across the hickeys on her neck Adler had claimed the woman with. It was romantic in her eyes. Still ever so slightly panting from the adrenaline of the situation, Bell opens the bathroom door and steps out.

A part of her wants to follow Russell straight to his room and go for round two, but she stops the thought before she can even process it. This little thing that had happened between her and him? Bell wanted to drag it out...but she was going to make sure that it would happen again. She got what she wanted and she wanted more.


End file.
